Perfect Life
by Paru Cafe
Summary: •OS• Elle était bien la fille de ses parents quand même. Et tous ensemble, ils vivaient cette vie parfaite. Len & Lily - relation oncle-nièce. Mention de Gumi/Len et de Rin/Oliver.


**A/N : **Whoah, c'est ma vingtième histoire !

Ceci est basiquement une sorte de défi que je fais avec ma petite soeur : on pioche des mots au hasard dans un chapeau et j'écris un one-shot avec si l'inspiration me prend. Les mots qui sont sortis étaient : _petits pots, radiologue, délinquante, naissance, peinture_.

Et puis j'avais envie d'écrire un truc avant de me faire submerger par le boulot.

C'est donc la première fic Len x Gumi, et comme j'aime Lily, ben je l'ai mise dedans. Ce qui me fait penser qu'il n'y a presque pas de Kaito x Miku ici. -legasp-

* * *

**Note : **Au fait, _Coquelicot Amane_, c'est CUL hein. Mais franchement, je me voyais pas l'appeler comme ça dans mes fics, c'est bizarre xD

Tapez _Impossibru_ sur votre navigateur images pour voir la tête de Len quand il regarde la radio de Lily.

* * *

**Disclaimer : **(parce que je l'oublie tout le temps) Vocaloid et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

***Paru Café**

* * *

Len vivait une vie parfaite.

Bien sûr, il y avait des hauts et des bas, les aléas de la vie, qui n'en a pas ?

Mais honnêtement, la sienne, il ne l'échangerait pas pour tout l'or du monde.

Avec son salaire de radiologue, il vivait bien, et puis sa compagne Gumi vendait ses toiles partout sur le globe. Ils avaient acheté une jolie petite maison il y a de cela quatre ans, avec terrasse. Le jardin était pas terminé par contre. Il avait un crédit sur cinq ans- mais comme il le savait, Gumi était peintre et perdait rarement l'inspiration : ses toiles faites à coups de pinceaux et de peps se vendaient comme des petits pains, et le prix était en général plutôt exorbitant. Il sentait qu'il allait finir de payer plus tôt.

Et puis, il avait Gacha- Ryuto Kagamine de son vrai nom. Un p'tit gars de sept mois, son bébé aux cheveux et aux yeux verts, à lui et à Gumi, avec une bouille adorable et des gazouillis à faire fondre l'âme d'un frigo sentimental. Il avait hâte que son bonhomme devienne grand et qu'il puisse jouer au base-ball avec lui.

Non décidément, tout allait bien.

Et puis, ce matin, ça allait moins bien.

Lily se pressait la cheville en tortillant au sol, le visage déformé par la douleur et des larmes de rage sur les joues- les cheveux en bataille et des hématomes sur les bras. Du sang coulait de sa bouche et il aimait pas trop ça.

Voir ça nièce comme ça, ça fait jamais trop plaisir.

Il fit une tête pas possible en se penchant sur la radio, le doigt pointé sur une horrible fissure dans l'os en transparence sur la radio. Lily écarquilla les yeux en gémissant.

- Nan, me dis pas que c'est cassé !?

Même tête, style _Impossibru._

- Naaaaan, Len, je t'en supplie, dis-moi que c'est intact… !

- C'est cassé, Lily. Oh que c'est cassé.

Elle poussa un long gémissement et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Le radiologue s'installa doucement à côté d'elle et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer mais il fallait qu'il sache.

- Tu t'es battue, ma puce ?

Ses épaules se tendent.

Elle ressemble beaucoup à Rin. Même chevelure, en beaucoup plus longue cependant- il avait l'habitude de l'appeler Mugi, quand elle était petite; parce que _Mugi_, c'est le blé. Et ses cheveux étaient comme du blé au soleil. Et puis les mêmes yeux. Quoique un peu plus froids.

Lily était un mix entre son père et sa mère. L'esprit enflammé d'Oliver- qui avait perdu son œil dans une bagarre, quand même- et le charisme évident de Rin. Elle avait quoi, quatorze, quinze ans ? Pile le même âge que Rin quand elle était tombée enceinte.

Le choc pour Len. A quinze ans, tonton, et puis il était surprotecteur avec sa sœur; qu'elle soit maman déjà, il avait eu du mal à accepter. Et puis, le temps aidant, il s'était allié avec Rin et Oliver, et c'était lui qui avait acheté des cheeseburgers McDonald's à deux heures du matin sous une pluie battante, lui qui avait subi les sautes d'humeur de sa sœur qui était déjà assez bipolaire, lui qui avait tenu Rin dans ses bras lorsqu'elle sanglotait, hésitante sur le bébé, sur sa vie future. C'était lui qui avait reçu l'appel d'Oliver lui disant que ça _y est elle perd les eaux c'est la fin je dois faire quoi j'ai trop peur_. C'était lui qui avait changé la première couche de Lily, lui qui avait assisté à son premier bain.

Et puis Lily, elle était tellement mignonne, même maintenant.

Il disait ça sous l'œil d'un oncle, bien sûr. Mais avec l'œil d'un prof, pas tellement.

Lily hocha la tête. Il soupira, lui tapota gentiment la tête avec son poing.

- Imbécile. Fais pas comme ton père. Qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire, moi, hm ?

- Que j'suis tombée ?

- M'est avis que les profs vont appeler chez toi, Lily.

- Maman va me tuer.

- Ouais.

Gentil silence.

- Pourquoi tu t'es battue ?

- Elle a versé du yaourt sur les cheveux de Coq, y'a pas.

Coq- Coq- il lui faut un moment pour se rappeler de qui c'est. Ah ! Coquelicot Amane, CUL ! Une grande rousse au sang chaud. Il doutait de l'innocence des deux jeunes filles, les connaissant assez pour savoir qu'elles furent impliquées dans plusieurs bastons, mais il laisse passer.

- Rin va te tuer.

- Comme si j'savais pas.

Sur ses mains blessées, il voit les taches de peinture : Lily est comme Gumi, se passionne pour la peinture. Mais plus que des pinceaux et de la gouache, elle utilise des bombes aérosols. Elle tague son nom partout, sur les métros, les camions, sur tout ce qui bouge et qui la fait voyager. Elle veut qu'on la voie et comme ce sont les hors-la-loi qu'on regarde, elle fait ce qui est interdit- elle appelle désespérément la société, cherche des repères, accueille à bras ouverts les préceptes de la rue, caresse du bout des doigts le rêve de devenir artiste, d'exposer dans des galeries des toiles couvertes de graffitis passionnés.

Sourire.

- Tu as un copain, ma puce ? il demande.

Rougissement.

- Euh-

- Ou une copine, rajoute-t-il précipitemment.

- N-non, j'ai un chum… Mais j'aurais été avec une fille, tu dirais rien Len ?

- Rien du tout, _Mugi_.

Il lui frotte les cheveux affectueusement puis se relève.

- Un infirmier va s'occuper de toi. Je vais faire une pause, ok ?

- Tu resteras avec moi quand Maman et Papa viendront ?

- Ouais, mais tu assumes, hein, je suis pas là pour inventer des mensonges.

Lily sourit en hésitant, hoche la tête.

- Sinon, pendant les vacances, tu veux venir un peu à la maison ? propose Len. Gumi te réclame.

Elle hoche la tête vigoureusement cette fois, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle adore Gumi et Gacha- l'une apporte des expériences enrichissantes et est une vraie bombonne d'air frais, tandis que l'autre est simplement adorable.

Il sourit et tourne les talons, pour se diriger vers un petit balcon où l'air pue la nicotine- là où tout le personnel de l'hôpital se donne rendez-vous pour fumer. Il s'adosse à la rambarde, profite de la vue un peu grisâtre car il pleut légèrement, puis sort son portable qui vibre dans sa poche.

_- Allô Mamour ? _

- Tiens donc, Gumi, rigole-t-il.

- _Ca va mon cœur, je te dérange pas ?_

- C'est ma pause. Il y a un problème ?

_- Non, non, mais je voulais juste que tu partages quelque chose de glorieux._

- Quoi, on est riches parce que tu as vendu cet affreux tableau avec une bouteille de ketchup ?

_- Mais non patate ! C'est pour Gacha ! _

- Il marche à deux pattes ? s'exclame Len.

- _Non plus, _soupire Gumi. _J'aurais aimé. Non, c'est pour les petits pots._

_-_ Quoi les petits pots ?

- _Bon tu sais, Gacha aime les petits pots. Bio en plus, il s'est mis au vert depuis sa naissance._

- Aha, trop drôle.

- _M'interromps pas, lapin. Et tu sais, les petits pots bio, ça coûte plutôt bonbon. C'est cher hein, plus que les couches je te jure. Alors je me suis dit…_

- Tu t'es dit…

- _Pourquoi pas faire des 'tits pots maison pour mon baby ? Miam, compote de poires-pommes plus de la Blédine, c'est bon non ? _

- Et il a mangé ?

_- Ben là je vais lui donner la première cuillerée. Je t'ai bigophoné pour que tu sois là quand il s'exclamera miam c'est trop bon maman t'est la meilleure cuisinière au monde ! _

Len gloussa. Ce que sa compagne pouvait être timbrée, des fois.

- Allez allez j'attends, donne-lui que j'entende ça !

- _Okéééé… Vroum le petit avion, dans l'aéroport… Ouvre la bouche Gacha… Hein mon chou, t'aimes ça ? Hm ? Comment ça beurk ? Pfff, tu sais pas ce qui est bon, c'est tout. _

Len éclata carrément de rire, cette fois. Lui, il avait l'habitude des bébés, mais Gumi, la fibre culinaire s'était faite aspirée par celle artistique. Ils étaient trop décidément.

Un sacré trio.

- Bon, me le fais pas mourir d'intoxication chérie, hm ?

- _Méchant. _

- Je t'aime aussi.

- _Je vais raccrocher si t'es aussi méchant. _

- Adorable hypocrite, qui c'est qui m'appelle alors que je bosse ?

- _Menteur, t'étais pas en pause à l'instant ? _

- La pause fait partie du boulot, tu sais…

- _Je vais raccrocheeeeeer… _

_- _Bisous mon ange. Et Lily viendra pendant les vacances.

Elle avait déjà raccroché mais un texto lui parvint.

* * *

**Reçu le mardi 12 octobre, 14:35**

**De : Gumi **

**à : Len**

Youpi ! :D

T'es méchant quand même, t'auras pas de bisou ce soir.

Et même que Gacha mange ce que je lui donne.

* * *

Il rigola franchement puis, entendant la voix de Rin dans le couloir, il retourna sur ses pas. Sa sœur criait contre sa fille, gesticulant.

Len échangea un sourire gêné avec l'infirmière Miku, puis s'avança, près à jouer l'avocat du Diable.


End file.
